Sweet Sweetie Belle
by Sweetiefan
Summary: Sweetie prepara un juego poco convencional para pasar una lluviosa noche de sábado con su hermana mayor.


Ya era de noche en la boutique Carrousel de Rarity, como cualquier otro día Rarity estaba terminando de trabajar aquel día, al ser un fin de semana la actividad en la tienda solía ser importante, pero aquel día la lluvia había sido permanente, no se trataba de una tormenta eléctrica pero el agua no paró de caer en varias horas, finalmente llegaron las 7 de la noche, la hora a la que Rarity solía cerrar la tienda, luego se disponía a preparar la cena, leer algún libro, tomar un relajante baño e ir a dormir, normalmente su hermana menor no la molestaba, al contrario, solía pasar la noche del sábado muy callada o bien con sus amigas crusaders, pero los días lluviosos eran muy aburridos tanto para Rarity como para su hermana menor.

-Rarity, ¿Crees que podamos jugar después de cenar? -preguntó gentilmente Sweetie Belle.

-No lo se hermanita, con esta lluvia pensaba aprovechar el tiempo y terminar los nuevos diseños para la primavera en los que he estado trabajando -respondió Rarity.

-Pero hermana, hace mucho tiempo que no jugamos juntas, además estoy muuuuuy aburrida -protestó Sweetie.

-¿Ya terminaste tus tareas de la escuela? -preguntó Rarity.

-Si -contestó tajantemente Sweetie.

-¿Qué hay de las lecciones de magia con Twilight? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Hecho -contestó igualmente tajante Sweetie.

-¿Arreglaste tu habitación? -preguntó una vez más.

-Si -replicó Sweetie, quien miró a su hermana a los ojos esperando que dejara de preguntar.

-Bien, tu ganas, jugaremos después de la cena -dijo Rarity, la declaración de rendición de Rarity hizo sonreír a Sweetie Belle quien se tranquilizo y quedó callado hasta que pudieron cenar.

-Gracias hermana, estuvo delicioso -dijo Sweetie Belle al terminar de comer- bien iré por algunas cosas. La unicornio no perdió tiempo y tomó rumbo a la habitación designada para sus constantes estadías en casa de Rarity, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la dulce potrilla regresó al salón principal con una mochila un poco más grande que la alforja que solía llevar a la escuela o a sus reuniones con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

-Bien, ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que juguemos Sweetie? -preguntó su hermana un poco sorprendida e intrigada por lo que trajo su hermana menor.

-Bueno, se trata de un juego nuevo... algo que solíamos hacer cuando eramos más pequeñas... -dijo un tanto nerviosa Sweetie Belle.

-Mmm... No lo se, ¿muñecas?, ¿algún juego de mesa? -intentó adivinar Rarity.

-Bueno... ¿Alguna vez has cuidado bebés? -preguntó Sweetie Belle intentando guiar a su hermana en el proceso de adivinación.

-Creo que solo a ti hace varios años -contestó Rarity preguntándose como eso tenía algo que ver con el juego.

-Bien... ¿Y qué te parecería si pudieras hacerlo de nuevo? -preguntó emocionada la unicornio mientras sacaba los objetos de la mochila con su magia.

-¿Qué... qué... es todo esto? -preguntó ahora asustada la unicornio adulta al observar un biberón vacío, peluches pequeños, ropa para bebés y algunos pañales color rosa.

-Lo que necesitamos para jugar hermana -explicó Sweetie Belle.

-No te entiendo Sweetie -dijo Rarity ante una explicación que en su cabeza no tenía sentido alguno.

-Bueno, me gustaría que me cuidaras como cuando era bebé -explicó Sweetie Belle comenzando a sentir vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué haría eso?! -gritó Rarity al entender la situación.

-Porque me parece divertido y creo que es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo juntas -explicó Sweetie sintiéndose algo tonta.

-A mi me parece que más bien es algo tonto -explicó Rarity algo asqueada- además, ¿de donde sacaste esas cosas?.

-Bueno... mamá y papá tenían algunas en casa y otras las compré -explicó Sweetie.

-Me estás empezando a preocupar cariño, creo que tenemos que hablar con mamá y papá sobre esto -dijo Rarity preocupada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no jugarás conmigo? -preguntó Sweetie apunto de soltar lágrimas.

-Claro que no -dijo tajante y asqueada la unicornio adulta.

-Pero, ni siquiera lo intentas... Ya nunca jugamos juntas... mamá y papá dicen que jugábamos mucho cuando eramos pequeñas -dijo sollozando Sweetie Belle- ¿No puedes al menos intentarlo?.

-¡Basta Sweetie, deja de comportarte como bebé! -dijo Rarity al ver como su hermana menor no paraba de llorar.

-¡Pero ese es el punto, Agghh! -dijo Sweetie frustrada azotando su cabeza contra el suel.

-¡No me levantes la voz! -gritó de nuevo Rarity, en ese preciso instante Sweetie no sabía que más hacer para convencer a su hermana hasta que finalmente se decidió a comenzar a llorar sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Basta Sweetie! Eso no va a funcionar -dijo enojada Rarity, Sweetie continuó llorando con la esperanza de que su hermana cediera, en ese instante hubo un corte de luz y la mayor parte la boutique se quedó a oscuras lo que asustó a Rarity y a Sweetie, Rarity fue lista y utilizó su cuerno para hacer algo de luz en la sala y encender una vela, se preocupó al notar que su hermana no estaba cerca por lo que la buscó un poco por la casa, de repente la encontró aún llorando pero esta vez en silencio y acurrucada en un rincón.

-Rarity, lo siento -dijo aún llorando, Rarity no lo pensó mucho y la tomó entre sus cascos y la levantó.

-No recordaba lo mucho que te asustaba la oscuridad -dijo suavemente Rarity- quizá aún sigas siendo la pequeña bebé unicornio que cuidaba hace algunos años.

-Eso quiere decir que... -dijo de forma incompleta Sweetie Belle aún con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno creo que podremos probar tu pequeño jueguito, además, no puedo dejar a mi hermana menor sola -explicó Rarity haciendo que Sweetie se ilusionara mucho.

-Entonces comencemos -dijo feliz la unicornio quien ya dejaba de sentirse asustada, caminó un poco en la sala y tomó un pañal de la mochila y se lo dio a Rarity.

-Hermanita... ¿de donde sacaste pañales de este tamaño? -preguntó Rarity algo extrañada.

-Bueno, hay tiendas en la ciudad que los venden -explicó Sweetie algo avergonzada.

-¿De color rosa, con unicornios bebé y arco iris estampados? -preguntó Rarity al detallar con más cuidado la acolchada y absorbente prenda que su hermana le suministró.

-Te sorprendería las cosas que puedes encontrar en Ponyville -dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Espero recordar como hacer esto -dijo Rarity abriendo la prenda, al hacerlo colocó el pañal en el suelo y le puso a su hermana encima, para poder completar el proceso de la forma apropiada, al terminar levantó a su hermana y le preguntó como se sentía.

-Eh, Rarity ¿y mi cola? -preguntó muy incomoda Sweetie Belle.

-Oh, lo siento hermanita -dijo Rarity al darse cuenta de que su esponjosa cola había quedado atrapada de forma incomoda dentro del pañal, procedió a repetir el proceso esta vez teniendo cuidado de sacar la cola de su hermana por uno de los agujeros cuidadosamente colocados a proposito.

-¿Qué tal ahora? -preguntó Rarity al corregir su error anterior.

-Mucho mejor, es como llevar puesta una nube -dijo dulcemente Sweetie Belle, por alguna razón a Rarity le cosquilleó un poco el estomago al oír lo que dijo Sweetie.

-Bien, dame un momento, iré a ver si todo está bien en el resto de la casa -dijo Rarity al ver que su hermana menor se encontraba cómoda.

-¡Espera Rarity! -solicitó Sweetie- no quiero andar desnuda por la casa, me dará demasiado frío.

-¿Desnuda? -se preguntó Rarity hasta notar que su pequeña hermana sostenía una pijama de su tamaño- Oh lo siento querida, esto será rápido, al terminar de vestir a su pequeña hermana la dejó sobre el sillón de la sala con un vela para que no se asustara mientras revisó la casa en busca de fugas de gas, tuberías rotas, cortos en los cables o alguna otra cosa peligrosa.

-Todo parece estar en orden -dijo Rarity al regresar, cuando llegó al sillón vio como su hermana pequeña se entretenía con un oso de peluche, cuando la potrilla notó que su hermana estaba de regreso tomó un biberón vacío que tenía cerca y se lo mostró sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué quieres ahora hermanita? -preguntó Rarity, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella deseaba que llenara el biberón con leche, por un momento se preguntó si ya no había cenado suficiente pero sabía que era parte del juego, dudándolo un poco se dirigió a la cocina y calentó algo de leche en la estufa, mientras estuvo allí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba siguiendo la corriente a su hermana, teniendo en cuenta que era solo un juego y más aún algo que siempre consideró tonto, quizá ella disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su hermana más de lo que ella creía.

-¿Alguna pony quiere leche tibia? -preguntó dulcemente Rarity al regresar a la sala.

-Yo, yo, yo -contestó Sweetie muy contenta.

-Ah ah ah, ¿Cómo se dice? -dijo Rarity exigiendo buenos modales.

-Lo siento, hermana mayor Rarity ¿por favor puedes darme mi biberón? -dijo dulcemente Sweetie Belle.

-No, no puedo -contestó Rarity, la expresión de Sweetie Belle cambió inmediatamente, la potrilla pensó que el juego estaba por terminar y que la dulzura de su hermana fue solo pasajera.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó confundida Sweetie.

-El biberón está caliente, además está muy oscuro, no quiero que mi hermana se queme o lastime, las hermanas mayores deben ayudar a sus hermanas, especialmente cuando solo son bebés lloronas -explicó Rarity haciendo sonar jocosa toda la oración hasta la última palabra, acto seguido se acercó al sillón se recostó suavemente y tomó a su hermana para ayudarle a beber de biberón, seguramente la potrilla no lo necesitaba en realidad pero era parte de la ternura que tanto Sweetie como Rarity deseaban.

-Ten cuidado hermanita, la leche está caliente -dijo Rarity preparando todo para que la potrilla se alimentara, al dar un par de sorbos se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba en lo cierto y que al parecer no le había creído tanto ya que hizo un gemido de dolor.

-¡Te lo dije! -dijo Rarity dándose a si misma la razón, Sweetie no sentía tanto dolor en realidad pero quiso hacer las cosas más interesantes y empezó a llorar.

-Ya, ya unicornio tonta, tu lengua sobrevivirá -dijo Rarity suavemente mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor- ahora bebe más despacio, Sweetie obedeció está vez y con mucha calma succionó el contenido del biberón, al pasar los minutos la temperatura se volvió más agradable y pudo alimentarse de forma más constante lo que vació el biberón pocos minutos después.

-Parece que alguien tenía hambre -dijo Rarity de forma traviesa, Rarity se quedó pensando un momento sobre que iban a hacer después.

-¿Quieres jugar con muñecas? -preguntó amablemente Rarity quien ya se estaba tomando el juego más en serio de lo que ella misma se lo podía creer.

-Por supuesto -dijo feliz Sweetie Belle, las dos hermanas riendo de felicidad tomaron dos muñecas pony del montón de cosas y empezaron a imaginar que libraban una especie de discusión de la realeza de Equestria.

-¡Luna, no puedes permitir que los dragones vivan en Equesria, se comerán a todos nuestros queridos ponies! -dijo Sweetie Belle a través de una muñeca que estaba lejos de parecerse a Celestia.

-¡Pero hermana, los dragones son tiernos y adorables, además saben buscar joyas! -protestó Rarity a través de otra muñeca del mismo tamaño.

-¡No vale la pena el riesgo, es muy peligroso! -explicó Sweetie Belle.

-¡¿Pero cómo harán los sastres reales mis vestidos recubiertos de joyas sin joyas?! -preguntó perdidamente Rarity.

-¡Eso es fácil, la señorita Rarity puede hacerlos, ella es muy buena buscando joyas! -explicó Sweetie mientras miraba a su hermana quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Y si nos aburrimos podremos pasar el rato con su hermana menor, ella es muy divertida y siempre le gusta ayudar! -dijo amablemente Rarity justo antes de que la pareja de hermanas rompiera a carcajadas y se dejaran caer sobre el suelo.

-Eso... fue... divertido -dijo Sweetie entre risas.

-Si que lo fue -contestó Rarity riéndose un poco también.

-¿En serio crees que soy divertida? -preguntó ilusionada Sweetie Belle.

-¡Claro! Bueno, cuando te portas bien -explicó Rarity.

-Lo siento hermana -dijo Sweetie arrepentida.

-No te preocupes hermanita, está bien -dijo dulcemente Rarity abrazando un poco a su hermana mientras se ponía cómoda en el sillón, Sweeeti se relajó y dejó que el calor corporal de su hermana mayor la tranquilizaran o al menos eso ocurrió hasta de improvisto se apagó la vela que iluminaba la zona que al parecer se había agotado. La sala quedó tan oscura que apenas se podía notar el brillo de a luna por las ventanas de la casa, la oscuridad rápidamente espantó a Sweetie Belle quien se sentía algo insegura en un ambiente tan oscuro, siendo un poco impulsiva saltó del sillón antes de que su hermana pudiera si quiera darle luz a la habitación de nuevo, Rarity no pudo saber bien donde se encontraba e intentó buscarla rápidamente, tras una rápida inspección pudo notar que en el salón principal no había nada, prestando un poco de atención pudo escuchar suaves sollozos que rápidamente imaginó que eran de su hermana, siguiendo el sonido se encontró en la cocina, donde al parecer la oscuridad y la torpeza de su hermana menor se unieron para dar lugar a un pequeño accidente, una de las tazas de te que se encontraban sobre el mesón de la cocina había caído al suelo dejando trozos rotos de porcelana, a muy pocos centímetros de la evidencia de la ruptura de la taza estaba su hermana menor quien evidentemente se había herido con uno de los trozos rotos pues una de sus patas sangraba lentamente.

-¡Sweetie! -gritó aterrada Rarity al comprobar la totalidad del escenario.

-No te preocupes vas a estar bien -intentó tranquilizar la unicornio mayor mientras se las arreglaba para tomar algunos elementos para cubrirle la herida como vendas y apósitos, la oscuridad no fue un gran impedimento para proteger a su hermana, con solo un par de minutos la unicornio se encontraba mejor, Rarity no pudo evitar darle un gran abrazo cuando terminó de cubrir su herida.

-Ya pasó, tranquila -dijo suavemente mientras continuaba abrazando a su hermana menor.

-Lo siento hermana, tenías razón, soy muy torpe haciendo cualquier cosa -dijo Sweetie Belle intentando acabar con las lágrimas de sus ojos, Rarity se quedó en silencio un rato en intentó calmar totalmente a su hermana menor.

-Eh, Rarity creo que tengo un problema -explicó avergonzada Sweetie Belle- creo que mi nube se está convirtiendo en nube de tormenta, Rarity pronto entendió lo que su hermana quiso decir, revisó el pañal de su hermana pequeña el cual estaba algo más abultado y pesado, aunque parecía seguir seco en el interior.

-No pensé que tendríamos que llegar a esto -dijo algo asqueada Rarity.

-Lo siento, era mucha leche, además... me asusté cuando pisé la porcerlana -explicó más avergonzada aún la joven unicornio.

-Creo que está bien -dijo Rarity negándose a cambiarla en ese momento, su hermana se quedó un poco triste pero no le importó demasiado.

-Bien, ¿qué más quieres hacer cariño? -preguntó Rarity.

-¿Tienes caryones? -preguntó Sweetie entusiasta.

-Eso creo, pero dibujar será difícil con tan poca luz -explicó Rarity.

-Creo que así será más divertido, podemos jugar a adivinar dibujos -comentó Sweetie Belle, sin perder mucho más tiempo fueron a buscar los crayones para poder comenzar a dibujar, pasaron varios minutos haciendo dibujos sencillos y aleatorios.

-Mmm... ¿Es el castillo de Canterlot? -preguntó inquieta Sweetie Belle.

-Correcto, mi turno -aprobó Rarity justo antes de observar el dibujo de su hermana- ¿Es un alicornio de ocho patas que puede hacerse pequeño para ayudar a los pequeños habitantes del bosque?

-¡Si! -dijo sin dudarlo Sweetie Belle.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Rarity perpleja.

-No, claro que no -dijo riendo Sweetie Belle- pero me gustó tanto lo que dijiste que merecías ganar.

-Eres muy dulce -dijo Rarity ante el gesto de su hermana quien justo después comenzó a bostezar tanto como su boca la permitía.

-Wow, tranquila Sweetie, no queremos que entren insectos allí -dijo traviesamente Rarity mientras la tomaba entre sus patas.

-Parece que alguien tiene sueño, creo que eso hora de que te prepare para que te acuestes -sugirió Rarity al ver a su hermana menor presentar síntomas de somnolencia, la tomó entre sus patas y la llevó lenta y cuidadosamente hacia el segundo piso, todo seguía bastante oscuro y por ello era difícil caminar por las escaleras, llegó a la habitación siempre reservada para su hermana, con una cama suave, mullida y tibia esperando a un huésped con sueño.

-Bien, es hora de que te cepilles los dientes hermanita -solicitó Rarity dándole a entender que era una tarea más fácil de hacer por si misma.

-¿Lista para dormir? -preguntó Rarity.

-Aún no, cámbiame primero, por favor -pidió Sweetie Belle bostezando, Rarity no parecía muy contenta con la petición pero aceptó, acto seguido puso a su hermana menor sobre la cama, le retiró la pijama y procedió a quitarle el húmedo pañal que llevaba, limpiarla con toallas húmedas, usar algo de talco y finalmente ponerle un pañal limpio y volverla a vestir.

-No es tu actividad favorita, ¿cierto hermana? -preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Me da algo de vergüenza con mi pequeña hermana -dijo Rarity sonrojándose un momento.

-Bien, buenas noches -dijo Rarity arropando a su hermana y justo antes de pretender abandonar la habitación.

-Espera hermana ¿me vas a dejar sola? -preguntó algo triste Sweetie Belle.

-Creo que estarás bien sola -contestó Rarity, al escuchar esa respuesta su hermana menor manifestó su descontento con una adorable cara triste y unos ojos tan grandes que probablemente no podrían caber durante más tiempo en su cabeza.

-De acuerdo, creo que... yo también estoy algo cansada -comentó Rarity a la vez que bostezaba un poco. La elegante unicornio se recostó sobre la cama con mucho cuidado de mantener todas las sabanas en su lugar, como había más que suficiente espacio para dos ponies adultos simplemente se recostó en el lado vacío, no obstante Sweetie Belle tenía otros planes pues lentamente se escabulló hacia su hermana donde abrazó todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo podía recostando su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermana mayor, la lluvia en el exterior producía frío en la oscura casa, pero la joven unicornio no necesitó gruesas mantas para calentarse, el calor de su hermana mayor era más que suficiente para calentar su delicado y pequeño cuerpo de pony, mejor aún, los latidos del corazón de Rarity eran una canción de cuna hermosa y relajante, a modo de reflejo Rarity no pudo evitar abrazarla para que quedara atrapada en una cómoda bolsa de protección que formaba su cuerpo.

-Gracias por jugar conmigo hermana mayor -dijo casi durmiendo Sweetie Belle.

-Gracias por jugar conmigo hermanita -dijo intentando ser un poco jocosa Tararira, ambas ponies se quedaron dormidas plácidamente, mientras la lluvia azotaba las ventanas y esporádicos truenos se escuchaban a la distancia.


End file.
